Our Past, Our Future
by zoerachael
Summary: Malex. What shouldv'e happened between Marissa and Alex.


I got bored today, so i decided to whip up something short. of course it turned into something longer than expected, but still. So this is a one shot of what i think should have happened between Alex and Marissa.

Warning Femslash. Malex.

March 2005

"Honey!" I yelled, "There's no more closet space." I walked into the living room and looked at my girlfriend sitting on the couch, "Honey?"

She looked up at me and stood. Walking over and placing a hand on my arm, she said; "How about… we get our own place, a bigger place. I can get some cash off y parents, and we'll have our own place. One with plenty of closet space."

I smiled at her, "But I like it here. It's the first place we had… made love."

She smiled at me, I know, but I can't change this place, I only rent it. I can't exactly fix your closet space problem here. I mean... if you don't want to move in, you don't ha-"

I cut her off with a kiss, "Of course I want to. But I don't want you to spend your money on a bigger place just so I can have closet space. I just want to be together."

She grabbed my hand and placed a kiss to my palm, "I love you."

I grinned, "I love you too."

August 2011

That was 6 years and three months ago, ad now, we're happier than ever. I just graduated from design school with reasonably high scores and we're no living in our brand new apartment in San Francisco. In about a month, I'm set to start my new job with Geri Fashion magazine; I'm their new designer.

I look up as Alex enters the bedroom, just getting home from work. Smiling, I grab her hand and pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Afternoon, baby," I say.

"Hmm, Hey sweetie."

We always greet each other this way, its always sweet, always loving, always tender.

I remember our life together and I think about our future. I'm now 23 and I wonder where we're going, as I remember where we've been.

May 2006

"Congratulations baby!" she said to me as she pulled me into a hug, "Good speech by the way."

I smiled at her, "Thanks. So, you like?" I stepped back from her to show off my graduation outfit.

She grinned, "Depends, ' she walked closer to me, "Are you wearing anything under it?"

I laughed and blushed slightly, "I don't have to be."

She smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively, taking my hand; she started leading me to somewhere more private.

"Marissa!" I turned, Alex stopping too, "Hey!"

It was Anna, also wearing a robe like mine, her tasseled hat in her hand, "Hey Anna," I smiled at her, "Do you know Alex?" I asked her.

She smiled, a smile that showed me that she knew all about Alex and I, 'No. Nice to meet you."

Alex looked at me before taking Anna's outstretched hand ad shaking it, "You too."

I could tell she was itching to get out of there as much as I was. She was running her fingers through her hair and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, both things she did hen she was either agitated or anxious.

"So… it's finally over?" said Anna

"Yeah. Took long enough, especially sophomore year."

She nodded, "Yeah. I remember. So how is Summer anyway? I haven't seen her since I got back."

"Oh she's… okay."

"And Ryan?"

I smiled, "I have no idea. He hasn't spoken to me since he found out that Alex and I had moved in together. Something about the male ego."

Anna laughed, "Yeah, well… I should go. My mom's all excited and I suspect she wants tons of pictures."

I smiled at her, 'It was good seeing you."

"Yeah. You too."

She walked away and I turned to Alex, taking my right hand and placing it on her hip, lifting her shirt slightly so my fingers were resting on her soft skin, "You ready to go?"

She grinned, "Yeah, " she leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I love you, " she whispered against my lips when she broke away.

I grinned back at her, snaking my arms around her neck and rubbing my thumb across the back of her neck, eliciting a shiver, I love you too."

"I'm so proud of you. For graduating, which we both know is something I couldn't do. For getting into that designing college you wanted to go to. I'm so proud."

I smiled at her and rested my forehead against hers, "Are we ready? Are we ready to move, to leave everyone and everything behind? To start this new life in New York, new jobs, new school, new place, new people. Are we ready?"

She just continued to smile, and pulled me closer, "Of course. As long as we're together, we can do anything."

October 2006

I walked into a fabulously decorated New York apartment after a night class and put my stuff down on my desk in our home office.

"Alex!? Baby!? I'm sorry I'm late, my fashion history professor kept me back about an essay! Alex!?"

I walked around and around the apartment, searching for Alex. Walking into the kitchen, I saw her sitting at the table, her cheeks tear stained, candles and amazing looking food sitting on the dining table. Two empty black plates sat on opposite sides of the small table clashing magnificently with the white silk table cloth. "Honey?" I asked softly, walking close to her, Oh honey, did you do all this?"

She simply nodded, fresh tears forming in her eyes and spilling onto her already moist cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, " I said, feeling stupid and rude for not being home on time

She stood up, not looking at me and put a hand into her pocket. She pulled out a velvet ring box and handed it to me. Without a word, she glanced at the floor and headed out of the room towards our bedroom.

I opened the box and saw a white gold diamond ring inside, the inscription on the inside of the band read: "Mine Forever."

Tears formed in my eyes and I chased Alex into the bedroom. She was sitting upright on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard, her knees held tight against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her forehead was resting against her right knee and I could hear a soft sobbing coming from her.

"Alex… honey… is this… were you… do you… is this an engagement ring?" I still had tears in my eyes, trying not to cry, trying to stay strong, after all, it was my fault Alex's plans were ruined.

"I'm so stupid," she said, still not looking up at me. "I was trying to be romantic, I had this whole thing planned. The dinner, a speech, I even asked your dad… I just wanted it to be perfect."

I smiled weakly and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge next to the still shaking Alex. "If it's from you, it's perfect. I love you Alexandra Kelly. If you're asking me to marry you I'm saying yes."

She finally looked up at me, "Really?"

I smiled, "Of course."

She pounced on me, pulling me up, wrapping her arms around me and spinning e around, pressing kisses on my face. " I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she cupped my face with her hands, "I love you."

"Are you going to…?" I held out the velvet ring box, still clutched in my hand.

"Oh," she took the box and knelt down on one knee. Taking my hand left hand, she smiled, pulled the ring from it's box and asked; "Marissa Cooper… Will you marry me."

I smiled wider than I can remember smiling in my life, "Yes," I whispered and she slipped the delicate band onto to my finger, past my bone joint and let it rest just before she reached the bottom.

She stood up and kissed me, the meaning behind the kiss more intense than any other we'd shared before, "I love you," she said again.

"I love you too."

August 2011

I'm taking her hand and leading her over to our bed. She lays me down and gently crawls onto the bed hovering above me.

I remember the many times we've made love, each time more magical than the last. I remember our first time, a week after our first kiss, the same day I told Summer about us.

February 2005

"I thought, if I cant' tell my best friend… maybe I' not ready for this."

She still wouldn't look at me, "So you're here to break-up with me?"

"Then I told her."

Finally, she looked up and smiled.

We went to the club to meet up with her friends. She first led me over to a couple, one of the girls with red hair and pale skin, the other looked Latino with deep brown eyes and dark hair.

"Hey guys," Alex greeted them.

The Latino girl looked up, "Hey Lex! So… this is your new girl?"

Alex smiled and nodded, taking my hand and entwining our fingers, "Riss, this is Allison and Keala."

The girls both smiled, 'How long have you guys been together?" Keala asked

"Exactly a week," I said, trying not to grin."

She looked at Alex, "Lex, Valentines day was a week ago. I thought you didn't believe in Valentines day first dates."

"I don't," she smiled, "This was different."

The red head, Allison, took Keala's hand, "We had our first date on Valentines day. We've been together nearly two years now."

I smiled gratefully and squeezed Alex's and, "That's comforting."

"Have fun guys. Drinks are on me," Alex said, the turned to me, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my best friend."

She lead me over to a group of seven people, "Riss, this is Letty," she put her free hand on the shoulder of what looked like the only single girl of the group.

Letty turned around and smiled, "You came?"

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah. Letty, this is Marissa. Marissa, this is Letty, my best friend and Keala's sister."

I waved slightly with my free hand, "Hi."

She smiled and waved back, "Be good to her," se said, looking directly at me, but it wasn't intimidating, "She seriously deserves it after Jodie."

"Oh yeah, Letty ad Keala are Jodie's sisters, "Alex explained, and Marissa cold suddenly see the resemblance in their features.

"Your ex Jodie?" I asked, "The one we…" I grabbed my heart necklace.

"Yeah. Her." She grinned and fingered her own heart pendant. "Hey guys," she suddenly yelled to the rest of the group, "Riss is here."

She went around the group introducing me to her friends. First she pointed to a dark skinned, Brazilian looking girl, "That's Jordan and the one next to her that slightly resembles me but… not as hot, that's my sister Sara. They've been together.. well, as long as I can remember. They met when Jordan and I became friends in junior high. Yeah, that's right guys, you owe me."

The blonde looked at Alex, "One day sis," she smiled And took Jordan's hand, "Congratulations by the way," she then looked at me, "You have my permission to kick her sorry ass if she gets annoying."

"Now there's a hourly activity," said Jordan and the group laughed

I joined in, but stopped when Alex looked at me, a pout on her lips, "Hey!"

With a chuckle, I lent forward and kissed her softly, "Sorry baby."

Next, she pointed to the couple next to Letty, "This is Luce, she was my friend through school, until we dropped out. We met in pre-school, and, her girlfriend, Piper. she's English, transfused in 6th grade. Still hasn't lost the accent."

The girl with long light brown hair looked up at us, saying in a strong English accent, "It's almost gone"

Alex laughed, "No dude, it's not.

I smiled and waited for Alex to introduce me to the last couple. "That's Betty and Laurel, they're one of those coupes that are inseparable."

"We are not," protested the blonde

Alex raised her eyebrows at her and ran her eyes over the position they were in. The blonde, Laurel, was sitting on the dark haired girl's lap, their arms wrapped around each other.

Laurel glanced down at their position and grinned sheepishly, "Well… only sometimes."

We spent the night with Alex's friends, me trying to get to know them. For the most part, I sat with Sara and Jordan, talking to Sara about Alex's child hood.

"So did Alex ever date anyone here?" I asked Sara, who was Alex's older sister by three year.

"Um.. yeah, Betty, before Jodie," she smiled a me, "You really like her don't you?"

I blushed, but it went unnoticed n the hot atmosphere of the Bait Shop, "Yeah, I do."

It was nearly two before Alex and I reached he place, everyone else deciding to head back to LA that night for work two days later.

I pushed her down on the bed, kissing her fiercely, "I love you," I said when I pulled back, slightly breathless.

She smiled and flipped us over, so she was on top, "I love you too," she whispered, leaning forward.

She kissed me with a longing that I'd never felt before, with a need, a need that wasn't only pulsing through her, but though me too.

I ran my hand sup her back, trying to pull her down on top of my completely, my fingers edged under her shirt and I felt her moan into my mouth. She pulled back and looked directly into my eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked.

I smiled at her consideration, "I've never been more sure about anything." I answered and she grinned and leant back down for another kiss.

August 2011

It was intense, it was always intense, but each time seemed to be more passionate, our love for each other, our need, growing with every passing second.

She pulls at my shirt and I rise up so she can remove it completely.

I smile and cup her face, pulling her into kiss me, "You're amazing," I tell her.

She pulls back and stares into my eyes, "No, _You're_ amazing."

I fell like I'm floating. She's always had that effect on me, making me feel like I'm the only person on the planet, like I'm some kind of goddess."

I remember our wedding day, her vows that brought a tear to my eye, how loving she was, she still is.

August 2007

She stood there looking amazing, pin striped black pants and a pale pink button up top. She smiled as she turned to me.

"We've been together nearly two and a half years, and I still remember how shaky it was at the start. But even after everything that happened, we made it her. I always knew we could, from the first I met you when I was technically on a date with your ex. But I still remember thinking you were amazing from that first moment. Then after everything, insecurities, past choices, we finally got through, we finally made it. I remember telling you that I thought Valentines day first dates were a jinx, so it's ironic that we're here today after our first date on Valentines day, the first time we kissed, when the tide changed and my life changed forever. I knew from that night that you were the one, that my life before was just preparing me for you to enter it, and now that you have, I'm whole, my life is complete, you complete me. I think you're amazing, you're the most beautiful, most creative and sweetest person alive and I think it's important that you know that, that you know how much I love you and how I will love you for the rest of my life. Tomorrow is the beginning, the start of our lives together, the start of us, never having to wake-up alone, always having the other there for comfort and support. That's what I offer you, that's all I can offer you, and I'll give it to you willingly, my heart, my body, my soul and my spirit. I'm forever yours."

Tears were running down my face, completely ruining my make-p, but I didn't care, I'd never been happier in my life. I couldn't get the smile off my face as he tears of joy were running down my cheeks. I composed myself, spoke directly to her as I promised to be her wife and lover for the rest of my life, and then, with a simple kiss, we were bound, we were family.

August 2011

I lay down as her arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to her body.

"I love you," she says, her warm breath on the back of my neck, 'I'll always love you."

I smile, knowing my life is going to be amazing until the day I die. I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know where we might go, I don't know if we'll have children, I don't know if one us will meet an early demise, but I do know, that as long as we're both breathing, as long as we're togehter, I'll be happy.

THE END


End file.
